a. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to hi-hat musical cymbals, and specifically to an adjustment device with variable spacing capabilities between an upper and lower cymbal. Importantly, the device is primarily operated by lateral leg movement, keeping the hands and feet of the drummer free to perform conventional drumming functions while simultaneously operating the present invention device. The present invention leg lever adjustment device may be positioned at its rest position wherein the cymbals are together, at its fully compressed position, wherein the cymbals having maximum spacing, or anywhere in between these extremes, depending upon the movement and positioning of the drummer's leg against the leg lever. The device is a stand-alone device, for attachment to a hi-hat device or it could be a component of a hi-hat device when the hi-hat device is constructed/assembled.
b. Description of Related Art
The following patents and applications are representative of various types of hi-hat devices:
United States Patent Application No. 2012/0210843 A1 to Naoki, described as a hi-hat bottom supporting a bottom cymbal, through which a rod is passed, from below in a state fixed to the upper end of an upper pipe via a retainer. The hi-hat bottom has the retainer, a receiving plate, a compression coil spring, and a lock nut. When a foot plate is depressed, the compression coil spring urges a top cymbal and a bottom cymbal in such a direction that the cymbals contact each other. When the foot plate is not depressed, the bottom cymbal is inclined, together with the receiving plate, at a predetermined inclination angle with respect to a horizontal plane by the urging force of the compression coil spring.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,878,868 B2 to McMillan describes a combination of a portable high-hat cymbal device and a drum that includes a drum cylinder-terminated at least on one end by a circular rim and having a drum head stretched thereover to create a drum noise when struck by a drum stick operated by a drummer. First and second cymbals are held in opposed formation near the rim of the drum and within reach of the drumsticks held in the hands of the drummer. The cymbals are centrally supported on a vertical spindle attached to the drum, with the first cymbal in fixed location above the second cymbal and an abutment, supporting the second cymbal, is in biased contact with the first cymbal, and slidingly received on the vertical spindle, and pivotal arm, spaced apart from the spindle and operable by motion of the drummer's arm, to move the second cymbal downward on the spindle, against the bias pressure, so that, upon release by the drummer of the first means, the bias pressure moves the second cymbal abruptly upward to crash against the first cymbal to make the appropriate high-hat sound.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,316,708 B1 to Kuppers describes a hi-hat that has available an operating unit with the aid of which the upper cymbal dish as well as the lower cymbal dish can be moved. The upper cymbal dish is for this reason allocated to a rod which can, as is well known, be moved downward in relation to the lower cymbal dish through the foot pedal. At the same time, the motion of the foot pedal is guided through a cable line and a guide pulley such that a sheath tube which bears the lower cymbal dish is moved in the reversed direction, that is, upward, through appropriate connections. Cylindrical springs and further safeties guarantee that overloading of the parts cannot occur.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,307,137 B1 to Liao describes an adjustable cymbal stand that comprises: a supporting frame clamped at a generic cymbal stand being provided with an upwardly extended positioning rod; a thread portion formed at a position near the bottom end of the positioning rod; a bearer unit for bearing an upper cymbal being screw-jointed with the positioning rod; the bearer unit having a supporting rod with a winged nut locked onto the positioning rod; a bearer unit for bearing a lower cymbal being located under the bearer unit for bearing the upper cymbal, and composed of a regulating seat, wherein a turn knob is protruded laterally on both sides of the regulating seat, a tapped hole is formed in center of the regulating seat for screw-jointing with the thread portion of the positioning rod, and a spiral spring is disposed under the regulating seat for propping against the latter. Moreover, the positioning rod is detachable from the supporting frame, wherein a sleeve with a tapped hole and a set bolt can be sleeve-jointed with top end of a generic cymbal stand as another option.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,939 to Barker describes a cymbal device for use with one hand that includes a shaft extending along an axis and two cymbals coaxially mounted on the shaft so that one of the cymbals is moveable relative to the other. A trigger mechanism is coupled to the shaft for displacing the moveable cymbal relative to the other cymbal to bring the cymbals into engagement with one another. A handle is secured to the shaft at a position enabling a user to grasp the handle and actuate the trigger mechanism with one hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,151 to Kurosaki describes the construction of a hi-hat cymbal holder for upper and lower cymbal plates, an extension rod that holds the upper cymbal plate is supported at its lower end by a bush in a holder unit, the lower cymbal plate is supported stationarily by the holder unit and a rotary ring of a gap adjuster nut is mounted to the holder unit so that its rotation causes up and down movement of the extension rod via the bush. For cymbal gap adjustment, the rotary ring is manually rotated in the opening or closing direction so as to move, via the bush and the extension rod, the upper cymbal plate with respect to the lower cymbal plate. The adjuster nut is located close to the position of a player during performance and its rotary ring can be easily operated by one hand of the player only without disturbing stick operation by the other hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,238 to Dasovich describes a reversible high-hat cymbal stand. The cymbal stand can be operated in a first mode of operation wherein the foot pedal or other actuator can be pressed downwardly to pull the upper cymbal into contact with the lower cymbal. In the second mode of operation the foot pedal or other actuator is connected to the lower cymbal which is normally biased upwardly into contact with the upper cymbal. Depression of the foot pedal causes the lower cymbal to become spaced apart from the upper cymbal. Removal of the drummer's foot causes the lower cymbal to be biased against the upper cymbal without need for the player to maintain foot contact.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.